


Slow Days

by Nals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Slow Day, ambiversion, emotinal exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nals/pseuds/Nals
Summary: Tetsu's not really feeling it, and you and Kenma are the only ones who understand.





	Slow Days

Lots of people think Kenma's the only one who doesn't like dealing with people. Sometimes it's Shibayama. Other times, it's Inuoka.

Nobody ever even thought it would be the great captain himself.

When everyone's left to get buns, he stays behind to relish the silence. He doesn't think, he doesn't play with his phone, he doesn't ask anyone else to stay with him.

It's just him and the quiet.

Maybe a moth strays into the room. Maybe he notices the model posters with names written next to each girl. Maybe he dozes off a little.

It's Kenma that becomes the proactive one.

He stays quiet. He picks up after the team. He rearranges Kuroo's stuff. Makes Kuroo put on a shirt, jersey, shoes. Gets Kuroo out of the locker room, locks it. Walks Kuroo home.

Because he knows how it feels to be exhausted. Not physically, but emotionally.

People close to Kuroo as Kenma is knows this is normal. People like Yaku and Kai. People like you.

It's not social anxiety or emotional stress. It's not even a diagnosable illness. There are just days when Kuroo doesn't feel like going out and talking to the cashier while paying for the team's buns, or making constructive criticism on Lev's form. It's just his nature.

And they say Kuroo and Kenma are two sides of the same coin. The Yin to each other's Yang.

Maybe. Probably.

Your apartment is the closest. You set up an extra futon in the living room. At Kuroo's request, you skip the futon and make a fort with chairs and the couch instead. Bunker down in pj's and shorts. Get some takeout or pizza. No TV, no Netflix, no Disney. There is just silence and sleep.

And when Kuroo wakes up in the morning after a nice, cold shower, everyone knows he'll be a-ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an ambivert and while I feel happy and sociable most of the time, the interoversion just kicked in and I locked myself in my room for the day. This is what came out of it. Mom wasn't happy. I'm feeling better now, but all the same. Hope some kids can relate, there aren't many ambiverts out there.


End file.
